


High on chocolate

by justholdinghands



Category: David Duchovny - Fandom, Gillian Anderson - Fandom, The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: A few days ago, he’d told her he had a lot of anxiety lately. It was quite unusual for him, so she tried different techniques to make him feel better, infusion, massage, meditation. Nothing really worked, not even sex. A friend of hers, who had it by a friend, who had it by a friend, gave her a pack of five medicinal marijuana chocolate bars





	

The second chocolate he ate did nothing, except making him thirsty. He was supposed to be relaxed, but the nervousness was still surrounding him. The stupid Olympics kept moving his show, he was going to lose a lot of money if the ratings weren’t better, he had to postpone the recording of his second album because he wasn’t ready and he didn’t think his songs were good enough, and his daughter was a dangerous newbie driver with tons of metal in her fragile little hands. He just wanted to relax and have a nice and restful day on his own, before Gillian went back from a long a day at Disneyland with her kids. Tonight was their date night. Piper was supposed to watch the kids, and he had booked a table in a fancy restaurant for the two of them.

A few days ago, he’d told her he had a lot of anxiety lately. It was quite unusual for him, so she tried different techniques to make him feel better, infusion, massage, meditation. Nothing really worked, not even sex. He still woke up in the middle of the night, unable to go back to sleep, and was tired and irritable the whole day. It was actually spoiling their vacations a bit, so she wanted to try something else. A friend of hers, who had it by a friend, who had it by a friend, gave her a pack of five medicinal marijuana chocolate bars. She’d hid them in the drawer of her nightstand for days, and forgot about them. But one night, when he woke up at three, moving and turning over and over on his side of the bed, she told him he should try, it could help him to relax. She was rewarded by a flow of criticism and a moral about how wrong drugs were and the dangerousness to have such things in a house full of kids and teenagers.

But now she’d left him alone in this big and silent house, he started to think again about those chocolates. He’d smoke pot in the past, a few times, and he remembered he liked the soothing effect it had on him. Edible pot couldn’t be so bad, after all. And it was legal. And he was hungry anyway. He opened her drawer, found the chocolate box, tried to not focus on the fact that two of them were missing already, and ate one. That’s funny this is a drug, but nonfat drug, he thought, thoughtlessly staring at the paper.

After five minutes staring at the white ceiling, he decided he should have another one, because first it did nothing, then it tasted quite good for nonfat chocolate, and he was still hungry. He ate a second one and laid down on her side of the bed. Five minutes, ten minutes passed, still nothing. Maybe he should call her. She needed to know she had to change her dealer, because this shit was not good at all.

“Hello?” she answered louder than necessary. He could hear the kids screaming around her, and the unbearable theme music of Disneyland.

“Hey babe! How’s your day?”

“Good. Good. We’re eating a lot of candies, you would hate that!” she laughed. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah… I just wanted to hear your voice. Hey, speaking of candies, I just had two of your special chocolate, and it’s total b…”

“You what?” she screamed, interrupting him.

“Yeah, I know, I told you it was bad, but hey, I’m an adult! And it does nothing, so…”

“David, how many of them did you eat?” Her voice started to sound worried, and he could picture her gesture her boys to stop talking as he couldn’t hear them anymore.

“Two. But I’m okay, babe. Actually, I think I’m gonna eat the third one, maybe that’s the dose I need, I’m pretty heavy and tall, so…”

“David, No! You hear me? Don’t do that!” she yelled over the phone with the same tone of voice she usually used for her kids.

“Okay, okay! Calm down Gill!”

“When was your last meal?” she asked very seriously.

“I don’t know,” he said, starting to get really scared by the tone of her voice. “I had a quinoa salad, two hours ago.”

“Oh god, okay. Listen to me carefully, okay?”

“What?

What was happening? Did he do something wrong? Why was she acting like he was suddenly in danger? He felt like a child who made a big mistake, but had no idea what it was exactly.

“I need an hour, maybe two with the traffic, to come by. I’ll leave the kids to July and Pïps for tonight and it’ll be fine. Just don’t do something stupid before I’m here, okay?”

“Okay, babe. But I feel good, just enjoy your day, it’s fine!”

“Just don’t do anything stupid, and don’t worry. I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay,” he answered, not really understanding why she was so worried and alarmist, and he hung up.

When he put down his phone on the bed, he noticed his hand was a bit shiny, and his phone a bit slack. He started to think about the consequences of having a slack phone, and weighted the pros and cons in his mind. Finally, the cons won. Stupid Apple, he thought, they make you pay 700$ for a soft phone. He squeezed it like a sponge and laughed at the idea of doing the dishes with his phone. It would be the most expensive sponge. He couldn’t stop laughing, but at the same time told his brain to remind him not to do the dishes with his phone. He knew somehow he would regret it later. He shoved his sponge-phone in the pocket of his jeans, thought about how clever the guy who invented pockets was. Way more than Steeve Jobs and his slack Iphone-spongeous shit. He stood on his feet, and when the whole room started to spiral around him, he got it. He was poisoned.

The last sane part of his mind told him he was high, really high, and tried to remember what Gillian just told him. Gillian… This perfect little human being. Perfect for him. Perfect tits too. And ass. She was so short, but unfortunately no one had invented a pocket big enough to shove her in. He’ll work on that later. What did she tell him again? Candies… Disney… Mickey… Minnie… Does Minnie have tits? Gillian’s tits. Nipples. Big areolas, hard taut nipples of Gillian Anderson. They taste better than anything else on Earth. Why is it so cold now? Stupid air conditioner blowing freezing air on his face. It’s hot outside, he thought. He should open the window, let some hot air in, and fight the air conditioner. He carefully walked towards the window, making huge steps and holding the wall. The wall kept him safe, and the huge steps steadied himself. He paused a few second between every step, slightly squatting, making sure he was still standing on his feet, and made another step. Finally in front of the window, the sun warmed his face, but his body started to shake. He was freezing. He needed to go outside, under the sun, warm his body, warm his skin. He stared at the big block of granite near the pool. It’s not that far away, he thought. We’re on the first floor. I could jump and be there in a heartbeat. But somewhere in his mind, Gillian’s told him not to do something stupid. That’s probably the kind of stupid thing she was talking about, he thought. Okay. I need to go there. Step by step, he thought. He carefully and slowly made huge steps to the door of their bedroom, his arms wide open for balance. He should have built an elevator in this house! Or an escalator, at least! These are not stairs, he thought, it’s a damn scale! He turned around and bent over, resting his hands on the floor and started to get down the stairs backward, step by step, carefully. Ten more huge steps through the living room and he was outside. The colors of his garden had never been so vivid. There was a small yellow flower ten feet away from him, and he could almost hear the bee searching for its pollen. He thought he should write a poem, but he was unable to find a rhyme with “bee,” except “pee,” so he gave up.

The grass under his bare feet and the sun on his face felt amazingly good, but it was still not enough to warm him up. The rest of his body was still so cold. He stared at the flat rock bathed by the sun a few huge steps away, and caught the glimpse a small lizard. Lucky bastard, he thought. Sunbathing on *his* rock. This rock belonged to him. Not to this stupid lizard. That’s his place. He’d better find another spot, in another house if he wants to stay alive, he thought, walking towards it.

“Fuck off!” he told the lizard and fell on his knee, then laid his stomach against the stone, his arms and legs wide open, his cheek pressed against the burning granite.

Why was he still cold? What was the difference between this stupid lizard and him? Why was it warm, and why was he still freezing? The clothes! He thought. Of course. Lizards don’t wear any clothes. They’re naked all the time, so the sun can warm their skin directly. He laughed at himself for not thinking about this before, and also at the thought of a lizard in a suit, and started to get rid of his jeans and shirt, breaking every button. He already felt better, and threw his boxers away before laying on his back on the stone, staring at the sun.

“Warm me up!” he screamed. “Come on! Do your job, fire ball!”

Five minutes or ten hours later, a familiar silhouette ran towards him through the garden.

“Deyidwoohokey?” a familiar feminine voice asked. Her face was surrounded by a blond shiny halo. As she approached him, he recognized her face. Perfect Gillian to the rescue, he thought. He was unable to move, but he watched her walking towards him with delight, appreciating the move of her hips, and her glittering face.

“Gillian!” he said, or at least, that’s what he thought he said because he felt like his tongue had doubled in volume.

“Deyid?” he heard again.

“Whaaaa?” he asked louder than necessary. Her voice was like an echo of an echo of an echo, and he couldn’t really distinguish the syllables.

“David!” she screamed this time, softly slapping his cheek.

“Hey! That’s not very nice! You’re beautiful. Why are you sparkling? That’s beautiful.” He stated, barely pausing between sentences.

“Okay, David.” She said like she was talking to a little child. “Why are you naked?”

“I was cold!” he complained.

“When you’re cold, you put more clothes on, you don’t take them off.” she explained, pausing for him to get the information and form the logic in his mind.

“Oh! Clever…” he said, thoughtful. He should have thought about this before. He should have put on a sweatshirt and rested on his comfortable bed under the blanket instead of this hard stone, burning under the sun. Women are so clever, he thought. “You’re not cold, right?”

“Me? No, David. I’m not cold. Why?”

“Take off your clothes and join me, then.”

“You need to eat something, David. And you’re gonna burn on this rock. Come on get, up!”

“I’m not hungry. I want to make love to my beautiful, glowing, sparkling wife.”

“We’re not married.”

“Are you sure?” She nodded, amused, pulling on his arm to try to make him rise, without success. “Okay, I’ll take care of that later. Come on, join me.”

“Dave…”

“Oh look, look at that!” he exclaimed, pointing at his cock. His dick twitched and hardened under his amused gaze. “See that? You’re so powerful, babe. You don’t even have to touch me to make me hard. Come over here!”

“Dave, you sure you’re okay?” she asked one more time, resting her palm on his forehead in a mothering way.

“I’m more than okay! I’m under the sun, I’m warm, you are hot, and you’re making me hard. Look at that!” he exclaimed again, pointing at his half hard cock resting on his flat stomach. “Amazing!”

She finally surrendered and sat next to him on the stone, but he stopped her from laying on her back.

“No, no, no! You gotta be naked, or it won’t work! Ask the lizard if you don’t believe me!”

“Jesus!” she complained and shook her head, but undid the zipper of the skirt.

‘Oh god! Look at that! It’s like I’m fucking the sun. Beautiful!” he said, staring at his raising dick, pointing to the sky. “Good Lord!” he exclaimed, as Gillian stood naked in front of him, her skin twinkling with blue, pink and different shades of gold. He blinked several times, trying to make it go away, but finally decided she was even more beautiful this way. Only her dark nipples and pubic hair contrasted with the beige sparkle of her skin. She had a heavy scent of sugar, mixed with mint, jasmine and arousal. He would eat her whole if he could. Maybe not… Or hopefully she would grow again, like the tale of a lizard, if he’d eat her. He definitely should start by her tits.

“Now, what?” she asked, taking him out of his reverie. “Can you move?”

“I can’t, because I could fall, and I have vertigo.” he stated, completely irrationally as the stone was about one foot tall. “But I don’t need to move to make love to you. There’s multiple ways to make love, Gillian. I could use my words.” He said, suddenly feeling really inspired.

“Are you going to recite poetry again?” she teased.

“No. I tried already, but no.” he said, seriously. With a huge effort, he managed to grab her hand, and entwined his fingers with hers. “Close your eyes, Gillian.” He couldn’t move his head, and his eyes were locked on the sun. His injured pupil would hurt for days, he knew it, but he didn’t care right now. “Imagine my hands caressing your legs. Your skin is soft and warm under my palms. I touch you along your calves, up and down, I put soft kisses on your shin, slightly bite at your ankles and lick the back of your feet. I’m at your knees now. Can you feel my fingers in the crook of your knees, Gillian?” He didn’t let her answer and kept going. “It tickles a little bit, but it feels good too. I press just here, on the right spot between your tendons. Slowly, I reach your thighs. I spread them wider. I can see your pussy now, your clit is throbbing and you want me to touch you so badly. But I don’t. Do you want me to touch you, Gillian?” He could hear her sigh next to him, but turning his head was still too much of an effort for him. “I run my nails on your inner thighs, and I stop on the edge of your labia. You shiver, you squirm under my touch, you hope to make contact with my hand, but it’s not happening. I bend my head over your groin. You want my mouth on your cunt, I can smell it. You want my tongue on your clit. I can almost taste it. You smell so good, Gillian. I want to taste you, I want to devour your pussy. But I kiss your navel instead. You’re frustrated, and aroused. I dip my tongue inside your navel, and you wish it would be your ass hole instead. I lick your stomach, up to your tits. Your nipples ache. Are your nipples hard, Gillian?”

“Yeah.” she sighed.

“Good. I’m taking one in my mouth, and I suck on it. Hard. Your back arches, and I suck harder. My tongue swirls on your nipple. I can feel your heart beat on the tip of my tongue. I can feel your blood rush in the veins of your boob. I bite your flesh hard, and licks it to erase the pain. My hand travels down on your stomach, to your pussy. I cup you. You’re hot and wet. Are you touching yourself, Gillian?”

“Yeah.” She sighed again.

“Good. That’s not your fingers on your clit. That’s mines. They’re thick and strong. I lick your nipples, and I rub your clit. You’re dripping wet on my hand. I collect your juices at your entrance and spread them between your lips, on your clit. You’re soaked and horny. It feels good, but it’s not enough, right? You need more. You need my dick. I enter one finger inside you, and then another. You’re soaked and I’m so hard. I just want to bury my cock deep inside you and make you scream. But not now. It’s too soon. I want you more wet, so I pump my fingers inside you, harder and faster.” Their hands are still entwined, her free hand was on her pussy, and he managed to grab his dick with his and started to stroke himself. He could hear the spongy sound of her fingers thrusting in her wet pussy next to him, even if his eyes were still staring at the sun. “I’m going to put a third finger inside you, Gillian, and you’re going to come so hard for me. Do it, baby. Do it for me.”

“No!” she suddenly exclaimed, and he couldn’t hear this beautiful sound anymore.

“No? Too many fingers?”

“Not enough.” she stated.

All of a sudden, she grabbed his cock and straddled him. She hid the sun from him, but he wasn’t cold anymore. He couldn’t feel hotter, actually. He could see her now, she was no longer glowing, but she wasn’t less beautiful. He wished he could move to weight her gorgeous tits and pinch her erect dark nipples, but it was like all his energy was concentrated in his dick right now. Good for him, though. He was as hard as the rock beneath him, and she was rubbing herself on his shaft before she lowered her body on him, slowly taking him fully inside her.

Her back arched over him as her breasts bounced with her every move. He tried to record this sight in his memory, for later. She rode him mercilessly, raising up and down on his cock, her nails sunk into the flesh of his belly. He’d never felt her so vividly. He could feel every fiber of every muscle contracting around his dick. He felt his blood rush in his veins, from his base to his head. Her juices flowing on his length, mixing with his precum. He could almost feel her heart beat on his cock. He was inside her, outside, everywhere. She jumped on him, searching for the perfect angle for her clit to land hard on his groin, and when she found out, she increased the rhythm.

She was working on making herself come, and he focused on holding back. His eyes travelled from her pussy to her breasts, to her mouth where she bit at her lower lip not to scream too loud. Droplets of sweat started to form between her tits. He wished he was strong enough to raise and lick them. Actually, he wished he was strong enough to turn them over and fuck her ass. She would love that, he knew it. There were moments when she wanted him to make sweet love to her. They were rare, and mostly happened when she felt emotional about something. Most of the time, she wanted him to fuck her, or she wanted to fuck him, be joined with him and come as hard as possible. And there were a few moments when she needed him to let go, fuck her really really hard, talk dirty and make her forget her own name. He always made sure not to miss one of this moment, but unfortunately, right now, he felt like he was missing one. If he was in full command of his faculties, he would grab her waist, flip them over, put her on her knees, spread her cheeks and push his dick in her tight hole. She’d be so tight around him, and she would scream so loud while touching herself and come so hard. Actually, he should stop thinking about her perfect little ass if he didn’t want to come right away. Instead, he focused on where they were joined. He had the sensation they were melting into each other. She was in his skin, and he was in hers, making one single perfect human being. He wished they could stay like that forever. Be one.

She removed one of her hands from his belly and brought it on her clit, and suddenly, she started to glow again. More than ever. She had no shape anymore. She was nothing but glitter and light and he felt like he spilled his seeds into the Milky Way itself. She was nothing, she was everything, the universe, his universe. The beauty itself. And the beauty became human again, and contracted around him. She tossed her beautiful face back, arched her back at an impossible angle, and opened her mouth to scream his name before collapsing on him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, trying to catch her breath, and licking his sweaty skin.

“This shit is good!” he laughed after a few second of perfect silence.

She laughed heartily and stared at him. “Can you move now?”

“I don’t know.” He said, meaning it. He tried to unglue his arms from the rock. They felt heavier than usual, but he managed to wrap them around her, pressing her body against his. As his cock was softening between her thighs, his mental and physical faculties were slowly coming back to him. He was suddenly starving and felt an unusual after-sex resurgence of energy.

“Good! Remember you’re supposed to take me out tonight?”

“Or…” he said, teasingly. “There’s one chocolate left upstairs.” He smiled. “Wanna share?”


End file.
